dustloopfandomcom-20200213-history
Carl Clover
Carl Clover is a vigilante, seeking the Azure Grimoire to restore his sister's humanity. On his journey, he chases after bounties with the help of his "sister", the Nox Nyctores "Nirvana". Carl's delusions due to the use of his own Nox Nyctores has led him to believe that the lifeless puppet he uses in battle is indeed his own sister... Overview Carl is a young boy, dressed in a top hat and shorts, fighting with the aid of a robotic assistant, Nirvana. Movelist | jab | }} | (activate) | Nirvana remains activated and controllable while D is held.}} 6 or 9 or 3 | | Nirvana walks forward }} 4 or 7 or 1 | | Nirvana walks backward }} 5 or 8 or 2 | | Nirvana stands still }} | (deactive) | Nirvana deactivates (returns to sleep).}} | | Nirvana steps forward with a straight punch.}} | | Nirvana steps back, swinging up for launch then swinging straight for knockback.}} or 1 | | Nirvana slams first down for launcher. Overhead.}} | | Nirvana spins low to the ground for multiple hits.}} or 7 or 9 | | Nirvana claps over her head generating an energy balls, two hits. Unblockable in air.}} | Vivace | "Lively": Carl slides forward }} | Vivace | "Lively": Carl slides forward (longer distance, reduced invulnerability) }} | Cantabile | "Singable/Song-like": doll along the ground hits for trip and launch.}} | Allegretto | "(A Little) Quick": multiple fast hits }} | La campanella | Nirvana teleports to behind Carl (or more precisely, next to Carl on the side opposite from the enemy.)}} | Con Fuoco | "With Strength": Nirvana slides forward with an extended claw (drill punch).}} | Con Anima | "With Life/Movement": Nirvana marches forward for a command grab.}} | Con Brio | "Furious(ly)": Nirvana stabs extended nails diagonally upward into the air (uppercut).}} | Volante | "Flying": Nirvana shoots out a projectile.}} | Laetabilis Cantata | "Joy Song"/"Song of Joy": Gear Super -- a giant clockwork gear comes out and spins for many fast hits }} | Rhapsody of Memories | Nirvana marches forward with a series of punches.}} | Fermata | "Pause": Nirvana swings upward for a large, powerful upward punch.}} | Deus Ex Machina | Nirvana forms a plasma ball and a 10-second countdown timer. After 10 seconds, Nirvana release an explosion filling the screen. }} }} Basic Strategy Carl Clover's basic strategy for BB Continuum Shift By: Metroidpit...you edited this go ahead and sign here too :) BTW this guide came out of my ass...after 2 days playing but I know some things that you should know but what to watch out for. WHATS NEW? 1. NO MORE INFINITE LOOPS QQ MORE!!!! 2. You don't feel like you have less hp....but you still do 3. Nirvana completely stops if your opponent techs the grab....so that overhead ball clap nirvana does disappears 4. Nirvana has a projectile. Do a backward Shoryuken (421]D[), IT'S UNBLOCKABLE if your opponent is airborne 5. 2C can be used 3x without your opponent escaping the juggle 6. Counter break(While guarding,move joystick to direction of opponent -> or <- and press a+b) 7. If it matters to anyone...you can use Astral Heats...you won't have to unlock it 8. New colors... 9. j2C is not an overhead attack anymore.(Sadness) 10. C is now a stun able counter attack. Woot! 11. Your Dash B attack (while in air) does a knock back (j.B is a Fatal Counter that wallbounces) GENERAL TIPS -First things first...know when to attack and know when to block. I can't stress this part enough... If you're like me, jumping and air dashing into attacks is a very bad idea if your opponent performs an anti-air attack and knows when its coming. -Like most fighter games you must study your opponent's attacks ESPECIALLY overheads(attacks that hit while doing lower block). MAJORITY of players do lower guards and MANY people take advantage of that... -Create a sandwich :) ex. (You) > (Enemy) < (Nirvana) ^^How to do this? Got three waysany more please edit: 1. Jumping over opponent 2. Vivace(236A/B) through your opponent 3. Make Nirvana do a Drill punch toward opponent which will make them jump over her creating a sandwich for ya :) (This is actually a really risky idea. Drill punch takes forever to recover which leaves Carl alone for a long time with Nirvana too far away to be very threatening. Use with extreme caution.) + -Do not let Nirvana die by getting hit...If she dies because you used her too much and whiffing, you know why she died.. -Do not intentionally activate Nirvana all the time...Your opponent will either hit her/kill her -Attack low or high? Both. You gotta mix it up. -IF you are hit high into the air....Do not use 2C to get down IF your opponent is waiting below you...Your not Rachel. Good players will be prepared to block and put you in a bad situation. -Alle~can: Allegreto Cancel, j.2C 214C. Normally a j.2C that touches the opponent causes Carl to bounce away. By cancelling it into j.214C, Carl maintains his downward momentum during the startup of Allegreto. This causes Carl to instantly recover when he touches the ground, allowing you to begin whatever mixup you want on block. If you have trained your opponent to block low, IAD Alle~can is a good way to open them up. Tips against other characters -Tager..Duh. YOU have to stay aggressive against him when catching him in a sandwich, don't let him do shit, if you leave a gap in a sandwich combo you're screwed because he can grab you doing a shit ton of damage. -Litchi... That pole is a bitch! DO NOT AIR DASH towards her or you will get caught in a 20hit combo... keep making Nirvana air clap... Litchis like to jump -Arakune...don't let him jump in the air all he wants...catch him in a sandwich. Move toward a corner, keep nirvana on the opposite end of the screen doing air clap's and make her shoot her nails in the air. The fight is between solo Carl and Arakune. (Strat may differ). When seeing arakune in the air jump and guard in the air till he lands, try to catch em by making Nirvana do a drill punch -Tsubaki Burst Tips: 1. Make like a pro and DO NOT BURST in the first round unless it is the first round and you are up against an opponent that would normally beat you any day but KNOW you can win this round because of the HP difference(You at 90% and your opponent at 20%). This by theory, increases win chance of winning the game against a good opponent. ^^Usually just save your bursts till the last round...2 bursts make a difference in a game 2. When to burst...Like in Calamity Tiger you would normally burst when your about to be hit with a long ass combo that will make you lose the round...but now you just save it for last round...just eat the combo/lose the round ^^IF your are losing VERY BADLY ...it will hurt but you will need it for next game... ^^But...IF ITS A ROUND that will make you lose the game...don't be afraid to use burst even if you have to use both...you gotta win the round ASS SAVING Tips: If your opponent continually keeps poking at you WHILE GUARDING depending on the situation you must think this: 1. NEVER BURST to get out of a poking situation EVEN if your are in a corner. 2. How much HEAT do I have? If you do, do a counter assault (While guarding,move joystick to direction of opponent -> or <- and press a+b) this will send your opponent flying in the opposite direction giving you room to breath and make a come back) ^^This situation is best if Nirvana is in a position to do a Con Fuoco(drill punch) or straight punch when opponent wakes 3. Where is Nirvana positioned? Behind me/offscreen, Behind the opponent/offscreen). ^^If behind you, after your opponent moves back from your EX barrier guard, JUMP and guard at the same time make Nirvana do a drill punch/straight punch or Con Brio(Nirvana shoots her nails in the air) IF done right your opponent either backed up or got hit and trying to recover from hit) 4. BAD AT GUARDING and can't read your opponents attacks yet? Only 1 safe way of guarding and that's in the AIR (while using Barrier)!!!! Combos There are just soooo many mix-ups and combos just listing them all makes me feel like Im typing the same thing over and over...so I just give a jist of the combos (Cleaned up some combos to have actual notation. Will make actual contributions later. -LW) Solo(without nirvana) No heat: 1. 5B 6B 623C, 6A. 2. 5B 6B 623C, C hj.B C dj.B 214C 3. 5B 6B 623C, C, hj.A A 214C 4. 3C 2B 2C hj.A A 214C 5. opponent 2A 5A 2A 5B 5C 6. 3C IAD Alle~can 50% heat: 1. CH jB, 632146C 2. Opponent near corner. 3C, 2B, 2C, 632146C 3. 6B+C, 632146C 4. Opponent near corner, j.6B+C, land 632146C With Nirvana No Heat: 1. (Carl-Opponent-Nirvana), opponent 5B 6D(tap) 5C D, 5B 2B 6]D[ 5C, 5B 6B 623C 5B sj.B j.214C 2 While in sandwich(You)>(Enemy)<(Nirvana), opponent (HOLD down D) (down)+A, A, (down)+A, B, C, > (Release)D, (HOLD down D), (down)+A, A, (down)+A >D, (Toward opponent down low)+C, (Down)+B, (Down)+C,(quickly move joystick up(Release)D, body is about to land (down)+C: repeat this 3x, when body is hit by Nirvana's (up)D, jump then grab at right moment 3. While in sandwich(You)>(Enemy)<(Nirvana), opponent (HOLD down D) (down)+A, A, (down)+A, B, C, > (Release)D, (HOLD down D), (down)+A, A, (down)+A >D, (Toward opponent down low)+C, (Down)+B, (Down)+C,(quickly move joystick up(Release)D, body is about to land, (down)+D, body is on floor, poke with (down)+B, when body is hit into the air and about to land repeat (down)+D: mix combo up 4. (Carl-Opponent-Nirvana): 5B 6D(tap) 6B D, 5B 5C 623C 8]D[ (2C 8D)x2 j.B j.214C 5. (Carl-Opponent-Nirvana): At Nirvana's max 6D range, 5B 6D(tap) 5C 236A, 5B 6B 623C 623]D[ 5B sj.B j.214C (The key here is to release 623]D[ at about the same time you juggle off 623C so the opponent is hit by 623]D[ and j.214C at the same time.) 50% heat: 1. While in sandwich(You)>(Enemy)<(Nirvana), opponent (HOLD down D) (down)+A, A, (down)+A, B, C, > (Release)D, (HOLD down D), (down)+A, A, (down)+A >D, (Toward opponent down low)+C, (Down)+B, (Down)+C,(quickly move joystick up(Release)D, (toward+ backward quartermoon+ toward)+C Cantata 100% heat: soon. Advanced Analysis See Also External Links Category:Characters Category:BlazBlue